SU ERROR MI OPORTUNIDAD
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Su ultimo ciclo de estudios en Hogwarts distaba mucho de lo que el esperaba, pero una caminata nocturna podria darle una nueva oprtunidad de corregir errores./ Pesimo sumary, nueva por estos lugares, por favor leanlo y denme sus opiniones, seran muy bien recividas.


Este es mi primer fic en este foro. Amo, adoro, idolatro a Severus Snape desde su primera aparición, en esa ocasión no sabia si era bueno, malo o neutral, solo lo ame. Quizás sea la unica vez que escriba aquí, pero soy de esas personas que cuando les viene una idea no descansan hasta verlas plasmadas y esta fue la idea que llego en esta ocasión.

Aquí no hay Voldemort ni mortifagos, solo chicos con problemas de chicos y nada mas. Lo lamento si los personajes quedaron muy fuera de caracterización, pero la verdad es que raras veces respeto la psicología del personaje, no pudo evitarlo, asi que si no les gusta eso, pueden no leerlo.

Su ultimo año distaba de como lo habia planeado, un paseo nocturno por la biblioteca podría darle un giro a su favor en esa situación, porque a veces los errores de otras personas pueden convertirse en una oportunidad ti.

* * *

SU ERROR ES MI OPORTUNIDAD

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del colegio de Hogwarts un chico alto y de complexion delgada, cabello negro algo largo, por debajo de sus orejas, se notaba de inmediato que al tacto seria grasoso, sus ojos también eran del mismo color que su cabello, su piel era blanca y en apariencia muy bien podría parecer un chico enfermizo. Su corbata verde con franjas blancas al igual que su bufanda lo distinguían como miembro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Su caminar era lento y sigiloso, ya que la hora permitida de andar deambulando ya habia pasado por mucho y si alguien lo veía por ahi lo mas provable es que le restarían puntos a su casa, pero debía dejar un libro en la biblioteca ya que el día siguiente por ser libre lo mas probable es que estaría llena de chicos de diferentes grados para adelantar deberes u otras cosas y el no tenia ánimos de estar aguantando chicos incompetentes al día siguiente.

Estaba a medio año de terminar sus estudios en dicho colegio y no lo habia pasado exactamente como el lo habia planeado. Para empezar habia herido a la segunda mujer que tanto amaba, la primera era su adorada madre y la segunda y a quien le hablo de la peor manera era su amiga de la infancia Lily Evans. En un ataque de furia la había llamado "Sangre Sucia". Ja. Como si la de él fuera la mas pura del mundo, por Dios, era mitad muggle, solo su madre pertenecía al mundo mágico. Aunque al principio quiso ir a disculparse su orgullo no se lo permitía y para empeorar las cosas a los pocos dias Lily habia aceptado ser la novia de su acérrimo rival, James Potter. Ese que desde que entro estudiar ahí no habia echo otra cosa mas que molestarlo junto con los demás chicos que se hacían llamar "Merodeadores" y ahora tenia que aguantarse el verles pasearse por ahi tomados de la mano o besándose. Según él, Lily no se merecía a alguien como Potter, quien solo hacia la vida imposible para los demás.

Severus Snape no se había percatado que ya estaba cercas de la sección de libros prohibidos hasta que escucho unos extraños sonidos. Al principio pensó que quizás era algún maestro que al igual que el iba a dejar o recoger algún libro, sea lo que fuera, no le convenía que lo vieran fuera de su sala común a esas horas, asi que opto por dar media vuelta y regresar al otro día. Un fuerte jadeo lo hizo detenerse abruptamente y darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando ahi, con una mueca de repulsion en el rostro dirigió sus pasos a la salida de la biblioteca, pero no espero encontrar a otra persona ahí, y no cualquier persona sino la única persona que le importaba de todo ese lugar, Lily Evans.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes lo observaban con una expresión de sorpresa al igual que él a ella. La incomodidad se hizo presente en ambos, la peliroja apretaba mas fuerte el libro que traía contra su pecho y él también apretaba el libro que llevaba en su mano derecha. Era mas que obvio que la chica tenia las mismas intenciones que el pelinegro al estar a esas horas ahi, cuando Lily iba a pasar por un lado de Sanpe la detuvo tomándola ligeramente del brazo. El pensó que ella reuiria de su contacto pero no fue asi, la mirada jade buscaba una respuesta a actuar del chico, hasta que ella tambien escucho los mismos jadeos que segundos antes el habia oído, lo que ocasiono las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaran.

Aun con el agarre en su brazo y con las mejillas al rojo vivo Severus dirigió a Lily a la salida de la biblioteca hasta que los murmullos de las otras personas ahi les heló la sangre a ambos, a él por la rabia y a ella por una verdad que quedaba al descubierto.

-Me gusta el uso que le das a tu capa de invisibilidad James.- Una voz extremadamente empalagosa se dejo escuchar hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Sera mejor apurarnos antes de que alguien venga, sino tendremos muchos problemas.- Para Lyli y Severus esa voz era difícil de confundirla con otra.

-Sobre todo si es tu querida Lily ¿No?

-Lo que no sepa no le hara daño.- Se escucharon risas bajas y el rosé de alguna tela.

Lily fue la que tomo ahora la mano de Snape y lo saco de allí rápidamente antes de que James y la otra chica desconocida los vieran. Severus hubiera preferido quedarse y darle una paliza a Potter pero en ese momento era mas importante Lily. Anduvieron por varios pasillos hasta que de repente una enorme puerta apareció en una de las paredes, el pelinegro inmediatamente la identifico como la sala de menesteres, esa que solo aparece cuando algún estudiante de Hogwarts lo requiere, y en ese momento supuso que no habia nadie más que la necesitara que su amiga.

Al entrar apenas en la gran sala la peliroja soltó la mano de Severus y dejo caer el libro ocasionando que un estridente sonido llenara el lugar, él solo podía ver como la espalda de ella temblaba ligeramente y llevaba sus manos al rostro señal evidente de que estaba llorando. La impotencia corría por las venas del joven estudiante, asi que sin pensarlo la tomo por los hombros, la volteo y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Lily en ese momento solo necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse y aunque nunca se espero que ese alguien fuera su antiguo amigo no lo ib a rechazar. Ella aun guardaba esa amistad perdida como un gran tesoro a pesar de las circunstancias de la abrupta separación de ambos.

El llanto siguió por lo menos un par de horas después hasta que el cansancio los venció. Un ruido provocado por alguna de las criaturas que estaba en ese lugar despertó al único varón de ahí. Sintió algo calientito sobre sus piernas y pecho, además de que el estaba abrazando ese "algo". Ya al completo de sus cinco sentidos recordó lo que había pasado en la noche anterior y que Lily era quien desprendía esa fuente de calor, el rostro de ella denotaba un poco de cansancio, él estaba semi sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo mientras Lily estaba sentada sobre él con su cabeza recargada en el hombro masculino. Aunque sus ojos se veían un poco hinchados por el llanto, para Severus Snape no habia imagen mas hermosa que la del amor de su vida durmiendo sobre él, con cuidado de no despertarla, la atrajo mas hacia él, estrechandola con muy poca fuerza. Un ligero movimiento de ella detuvo un poco su acción pero se sorprendió de como la peliroja buscaba por sí misma más la cercanía del cuerpo que en ese momento le servía de apoyo en todos lo sentidos, lo cual Severus supo aprovechar para besar ligeramente su coronilla.

-Mi querida Lily, lo hubiera dado todo por no verte sufrir de esta manera.- Le dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba un poco su cabeza con la de ella.

-¿Tu lo sabias?- Le pregunto la nombrada tambien con el mismo volumen de voz. Eso sobre salto un poco al chico, pero al ver que Lily no reuia de él se compuso de la sorpresa.

Severus se separo un poco de ella pero en ningún momento dejo de abrazarla, no sabia cuando podría estar asi con ella o si volvería a hablarle.

-No, yo no tenia idea de que fuera el infeliz de James quien estuviera en la biblioteca.- Le contesto con voz cargada de coraje pero conteniéndose por ella.

-¿Severus, puedo estar asi un poco mas?-Le pidió Lily volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Todo el tiempo que tu quieras Lily.- Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, esbozo una sonrisa. No importa si moría de inanición, él se quedaría todo el tiempo que ella le pidiera ahi.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que de nueva cuenta fue Severus quién despertó. Lily al sentir el movimiento también se fue quitando la pereza y despertando. Snape miro su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que eran las seis y tres cuartos de la mañana, por ser día libre la mayoría de los alumnos estarían aun dormidos en sus respectivas casas. Severus miro hacia Lily que le sonrio tímidamente a lo que él también esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Sev.- Le dijo Lily aun en el regazo del moreno y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que hasta que se percato de la posición que se encontraba, se ruborizó a extremos insospechados y en lugar de levantarse se hundió más en su lugar ocultando un poco su rostro con su rojizo cabello.

-Buenos dias Evans. No sabia a que niveles podías cambiar de color.- Quiso aminorar un poco el bochorno a la joven bruja. Noto como ella lo habia llamado, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando él aun no cometía la estupidez de llamarla como lo hizo.

-No te burles Sev, no es como si simpre amaneciera en el regazo de mi mejor amigo.- Se levanto inmediatamente con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y haciendo un puchero con los cachetes inflados.

-¿Aun me consideras tu amigo Lily? ¿Después de la forma tan humillante en como te llame?- Severus bajo su rostro, tenía vergüenza y mucha. No hacia eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Potter lo hacia, por más cosas le hiciera o le dijera, pero Lily era otra cosa. Para él, era Lily y el resto del mundo. Con esa chica podía ser quien realmente era y ella no le juzgaba.

Sintio unas cálidas manos en su rostro, al levantar la mirada Lily lo miraba con la sonrisa más dulce que el jamás haya visto en su miserable vida.

-Sev, no me gusta que practiques magia oscura, por que se que lo haces. Tampoco me gusta tu amistad con Mulciver, Avery, Lucius y los demás, pero te conozco y se que nada ni nadie cambiara lo que llevas aquí.- Con su dedo índice le apunto al corazón.- No se que habra pasado antes de que te encontrara en el pasillo pero se que debió ser algo grave y frustrante para que estuvieras tan molesto. Solo te digo que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Sin que Lily lo esperara Severus tomo ambas manos y las beso. Levanto su mirada hacia ella y la abrazo, levantándose del sillón y apretandola aun mas hacia él, Lily inmediatamente tambien repitió la acción.

-No te merezco como amiga Lily, pero si me das la oportunidad are lo posible por enmendar mis errores.- Le dijo aun abrazado y al oído. Severus no lo noto, pero a Lily eso último le causo una especie de escalofríos muy placenteros en la espina dorsal.

Para ella Severus siempre fue alguien interesante además de inteligente, aunque James y Sirius dijeran lo contrario. Sabía que era por la diferencia de casas pero para ella jamás habia sido eso un impedimento. Quería a Severus y mucho, le molestaba sobre manera como los demás hablaban de él, incluso los mismos de Slytherin, nadie sabía por lo que Severus habia pasado, todos tenían una vida de ensueño, incluso ella a comparación de lo que vivió el. Sirius siempre metía cizaña diciendo que Snape parecía mas su novio que el mismo James, y siempre que discutían era por eso y Severus era molestado con mas ahínco por los Merodeadores. Decidió apartar esas ideas y se separo un poco del abrazo de su amigo. El tiempo habia sido favorable con él, ella lo había notado, incluso otras chicas de las otras casas, eso la había molestado un poco pero lo atribuyó al echo de que ella había sido la unica mujer cercas del él. Coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se separo por completo. Aunque Sanpe no quería perder su calor sabía que no podía retenerla.

-Creo que hay que ir ya a nuestros dormitorios, alguien podría armar un alboroto si no nos ven en nuestras camas.- Se acomodo un poco la ropa y la capa igual que Severus lo hacia.

-Lily, que harás con respecto a..., ya sabes que?- No quería lastimar a su amiga recordandoselo, el encontrar a James así pero ahora que habia recuperado su amistad la aprovecharía para poder confesarle los sentimientos que había guardado por tanto tiempo y que ya no soportaba.

-Lo mas sano para mí. Ya que James no se preocupo por eso lo are yo. Solo que no quiero hacer un escandalo, quiero hablar con él en privado y decirle que todo se acabo.- Miraba hacía el techo de la sala con una expresión de seriedad muy pocas veces vista.

-Me parece bien. Bueno sera mejor salir de aquí, no quiero que piense mal de ti.- Lily sonrio mientras lo veía marchar hacia la puerta y serciorarse que no había nadie en el pasillo.

Le hizo señas con la mano cercas de la puerta para salir, pero antes de que cada quién tomara su camino Lily se acerco a Snape y se puso de puntitas para dejar un beso en la mejilla del peli negro para después salir corriendo mientras Snape se llevaba una mano a la zona y sonreía. Compuso su semblante de orgullosos y arrogante como buen Slytherin y se marcho a su sala común para asearse y después ir a desayunar algo.

Ya en el comedor vio como Lily con señas le dio a entender que quería verlo en el lugar de siempre, el lugar que utilizaban para estudiar o conversar cercas del lago negro. De un asentimiento acepto y fue de nueva cuenta por otros libros a la biblioteca y tal como supuso en el día anterior el lugar estaba abarrotado de alumnos de todos los grados. Dejo su literatura cercas de donde habia encontrado a Potter la noche anterior y se apresuro a dejar el libro de posiones de Lily, saco unos mas y salió de ahi. En camino para ver a la peliroja se topo con Mulciver y compania, saludo escuetamente y se deshizo de ellos, por fin después de muchos meses de dolorosa agonía estaría de nuevo con la chica que le robaba el sueño.

Al parecer era él primero en llegar ya que barrio el sitio con la mirada y no encontró ahi a la peliroja, tomo asiento y se dispuso a leer su nuevo libro, dejo la mochila tirada de cualquier modo y se acomodo lo mejor posible. Varios alumnos paseaban de un lugar a otro por aquel lugar, a Severus le daba exactamente igual si ellos estaban o no en ese lugar, escucho un par de risas estridentes e inmediatamente la reconoció, en definitiva no era querido por alguien allá en los cielos. Cuando apenas iba a tomar su varita para defenderse de un nuevo ataque y burla de los merodeadores, el conocido hechizo de desarme se escucho.

-Expelliarmus! Cada vez mas lento Quejicus.- La voz de James estaba cargada de burla. Fue entonces que Snape se dio cuenta que aun no habia hablado con Lily. Estaba de muy buen humor para haber roto con ella. El primer pensamiento saco una enorme sonrisa de Snape de la cual se dio cuenta James y Sirius.- Oyes Sirius creo que Quejicus ahora disfruta de sufrir, solo míralo no puede con esa sonrisa. ¿Te parece bien si la borramos de su espantoso rostro?

-Creo que es lo mejor. Además he estado un poco aburrido desde la mañana.- Sirius tambien levanto la varita. Pero al querer hacer el primer movimiento su varita salió por los aires.

-Expelliarmus!- Se escucho la voz de Lily. Venia con su varita en alto y un rostro mortalmente serio.

-!Oyes Lily! ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?- Le hablo Siruis olvidando por un momento que le habia levantado la voz a la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Lily, princesa. Te he buscado por todo el colegio. Solo pasábamos a saludar a tu ex-amigo Quejicus, pero ya que llegaste mejor nos vamos tu yo a pasaear por ahí. A menos que quieras ver los calzoncillos de Snape.- Apunto James con su varita a Severus el cual estaba un poco desconcertado por la aparición de Lily y él haber sido defendido por ella.

Sin embargo la sorpresa llego a todos en el lugar, ya que por el escandalo que había causado la voz de James varios estudiantes se habían juntado al rededor del particular grupo y es que la peliroja de Griffyndor se coloco frente a Severus a modo de protección y enfrentaba a su novio.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces? Haste a un lado, no quiero lastimarte por accidente. Solo quiero jugar un poco con Snape, nada que lo lastime, te lo prometo. Solo lo pasearé con los pantalones a los tobillos. Todos tenemos curiosidad por ver como son, ¿tú no tienes curiosidad hermosa?- James quiso acercarse a ella pero Lily retrocedió unos pasos, casi hasta chocar con el torso de Severus. Se preguntaba como es que habia acabado con un chico tan arrogante y orgulloso como Potter. Por Merlin, su ego no cabía por las enormes puertas del gran comedor. Pero aun estaba tiempo de dar marcha atrás, de enmendarse de sus propios errores pero sobre todo, de darle una lección a James Potter por burlarse de ella y sabría en donde darle para que le doliera.

-No hace falta James, conozco la mayoría de la ropa interior de Sev, asi como él conoce la mía.- Sonriendo y bajando su varita miro a Potter y este tenia la cara mas blanca que un papel bond, la sonrisa arrogante habia abandonado su rostro. Las personas al rededor cuchicheaban y miraban a Lily, luego a Severus y después a James. Sirius que habia ido a recoger su varita se congelo en el lugar, Lupin habia dejado de leer el libro que traía y del cual no habia despegado para nada la mirada y Peter solo tenía los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad.

Severus por otra parte habia pasado de la sorpresa al bochorno en cuestión de segundos, miraba a Lily la cual hasta ese momento solo veía a Potter con una sonrisa triunfante, comprendió que Lily solo lo hacia para vengarse de lo que James le habia echo la noche anterior, aunque muy en el fondo la idea de compartir con Lily una larga noche de sexo le atraía, tenía que ser conciente que ella no sentía nada por el mas allá de una simple amistad. Aunque por otro lado el molestar a James Potter haciéndole creer que Lily y él eran algo mas, también causaba cierta satisfacción. Con cuidado y despacio fue hasta su varita mientras James no despegaba la vista de la peliroja, quizás en tan solo unos segundos el de Griffyndor explotaría y lo atacaría asi que era estar mejor prevenido.

-Cariño, no hagas bromas tan pesadas. Todos saben que ustedes no se hablan desde hace meses.- Le dijo James a la de ojos esmeralda mientras que su varita iba bajando poco a poco.

-Si eso es verdad. Pero hace poco tuvimos una muuuuy larga reconciliación. Le hemos dado un buen uso a ciertas salas y mazmorras, ¿no es verdad Sev?- Lily se voltio hacia Severus que le sonrio de medio lado y la tomo suavemente de la cintura. Lily ante esto sintió de nueva cuenta los escalofríos en su espalda mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban sonrojadas. ¿Desde cuanto Severus olía tan bien? Olía a madera, pociones y pergamino nuevo. James olía a colonia cara mezclada con cigarrillos. La diferencia era abrumadora, los olores de James peleaban por saber cual dominaba más pero con Severus los olores se encontraban en perfecta armonía.

Cuando James se percato de como el de Slytherin tomaba a Lily y le sonreía con burla, un súbito golpe de furia llego a él como torbellino, Lupin tambien se dio cuenta y temió que su amigo fuera a cometer alguna estupidez grave. Lo tomo por ambos brazos para evitar que le lanzara un hechizo, Severus coloco a Lily tras él para protegerla en caso de que Lupin no pudiera controlar a James.

-!No es verdad! Lily !Dime que lo que acabas de decir no es verdad! !Suéltame Lunático! !Le borrare su estúpida sonrisa a Quejicus!- Potter quería mover su varita para lanzar algún hechizo o encantamiento, pero al tenerlo Lupin sujeto no podía realizar un movimiento decente.

-Es verdad. No tengo por que mentir. Además, respete tu lugar, no entre a la biblioteca.- Le dijo Lily sosteniendo el brazo de Severus y aun detrás de él.

Con esto último, James se quedo petrificado en su lugar. Lupin, Peter y Siruis no entendían lo que habia querido decir Lily, pero supusieron que era algo grave al ver la reacción de su amigo. Severus tambien endureció su mirada hacia el de Gryffindor. Fue entonces que James lo supo. Lily y Severus sabían de sus encuentros con varias chicas del colegio. Al mencionar la biblioteca inmediatamente se congelo. ¿Ahora como podría reclamarle algo a Lily? Quizás ella no lo habia visto en realidad, quizás Snape fue con el chisme y Lily lo creyó. Lily nunca iba a la biblioteca después del toque de queda, solo Severus deambulaba por las noches, ya lo habia visto varias veces, incluso en ocasiones se lo habia topado en ese lugar y tenía que esperar a que saliera mientras él y la otra chica en turno se ocultaban con su capa de invisibilidad. Pero las siguientes palabras de Lily le aclararon las cosas.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen James, Lo Que No Sepas No Te Hara Daño.- La voz seria y mortal de la peliroja terminaron de matar toda esperanza de una posible reconciliación.

Todos en el lugar estaban extrañados por que no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Severus aun tenia su varita fuertemente agarrada, sentía la fuerte presión en su brazo de donde lo tenia sujeto Lily, James no quitaba su mirada de ella y los demás Merodeadores estaban en incognita. El de Griffyndor relajo sus músculos tensos y acomodo su capa, dio una leve inclinación hacia Lily y se retiro del lugar, solo por ahora. Los demás Merodeadores salieron tras de James y Sirius hacia preguntas a diestra y siniestra que eran ignoradas por su amigo, Lupin miraba de manera analítica a su amigo y Peter solo los seguía.

Severus también relajo los músculos y volteo hacia Lily que estaba completamente roja y su cara estaba enterrado en el costado de su brazo. Notó como los demás alumnos seguían cuchicheando a su alrededor y les dirigió unas fuertes palabras.

-!El espectáculo termino! !Vuelvan a lo que se que hagan lejos de aquí!- Les grito con la mirada mas fría y dura que pudo encontrar.

Al desaparecer los demás del lugar Lily se empezó a relajar un poco más pero aun no se despegaba del brazo de Snape. Ambos se quedaron en el mismo lugar por un par de minutos sin ser capaces de dirigirse la mirada. Lily por fin encontró el valor y la voz que habia perdido después de darse cuenta de lo que habia echo pero sobre todo lo que habia dicho.

-Lo siento Sev. Espero no haberte metido en un aprieto mayor después de decir lo que dije.- Lo soltó y se volteo de espaldas a él, aun no perdía el color carmesí de sus mejillas.

-Me preocupa mas lo que los demás vayan a decir de ti Lily, fue muy arriesgado lo que dijiste. Por mi no deberías preocuparte.- Rasco su nuca con una de sus manos mientras que guardaba con la otra su varita.

-Tampoco me interesa lo que los demás puedan pensar de mi, de todas maneras a la demás gente nunca se le tiene contenta.- Volteo hacia el ya con el tono rojo un poco mas bajo.

Al verla Severus, confirmo que no habia chica mas linda que Lily Evans, el error de James se convertiría en la oportunidad perfecta para él de por fin confesarle a la peliroja del inmenso amor que siente por ella.

Lily camino hacia él y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al árbol mientras ambos se sentaban y ella permanecía lo mas junto posible de él. Severus para ella habia sido su primer amigo, su primer maestro de magia y aunque el no lo sabia (ni nadie), el habia sido quien le habia dado su primer beso que fue robado por ella mientras el dormía sobre el césped antes de entrar en Hogwarts y también era aun su primer amor. Tuvo que separarse ese tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo, basto solo una noche en sus brazos para que su corazon se aclarara.

Severus aun miraba hacia la nada disfrutando del dulce aroma que desprendía su Lily, quizás aun James no se daria por vencido, pero esta vez daria la pelea de su vida para estar al lado de ella por el resto de sus días, por que estaba seguro que no habría otra mujer a la que amara como la amaba a ella, la amaría hasta que exalara su último aliento de vida.

* * *

Y, ¿que les pareció? ¿Que sea mi debut y despedida? Comentarios constructivos y destructivos embarrados de mermelada serán muy bien recibidos.


End file.
